The Perfect Father
by Sunstar789
Summary: Final to Sonic the Predator trilogy. It has been two happy years since Sonic became Moonflower guardian and he lives happily in his own home, but when he finds something very special can he keep it a secret or will he kill for it.
1. Chapter 1 Happy Birthday Sonic

**Sunstar789: hey guys this is the final story to the Sonic the Predator trilogy**

 **Sonic: this doesn't involve death right**

 **Sunstar789: oh no a few fatal injuries at the end chapters but other than that no deaths**

 **Shadow: well why don't we get started**

 **Tails: Sunstar789 doesn't own us**

 **Knuckles: sega does**

 **Silver:she owns Naela and Remona though**

 **Amy: review**

 **Blaze: and enjoy**

Chapter 1 Happy Birthday Sonic

A young fox was hurriedly running down the sidewalk carrying a large paper bag. He quickly made a sharp turn into the trees now relying on his twin tails to propel him as he approached a large blue house. This was Miles Tails Prower or famously known as Tails the fox and he was planning something.

"Okay I think I got everything." He said bursting through the door and panting heavily. A black panther quickly stepped forward and took the bag from him, skimming through its contents. "Great i'll get started on the cake you can help with the decorations." She said and hurriedly went into the kitchen. That was Naela.

Her sister Remona a white panther with tiger stripes ushered the yellow kitsune into the living room where Knuckles a red echidna, Silver, Blaze, and black and red hedgehog named Shadow were waiting. "That fakers gonna be here any minute and we're still not ready." Shadow said trying his best to make a blue streamer stay in its place.

"Don't worry Shadow Sonic won't be back for a whole hour we have plenty of time." Tails reassured applying tape to the trouble streamer. Shadow rolled his eyes and started to put up the banner. "Are you sure Tails you know Sonic is much quicker than that." Blaze questioned while cleaning off a blue glass table "positive he told me himself." Tails said helping Shadow with the other end of the banner.

"Knowing Sonic are you sure he wasn't just pranking you?" Knuckles asked. Tails shot a glare making the red echidna look away and continue blowing up balloons. "Okay guys the cake is done and the decorations look great I think we can take a break and wait for Sonic." Naela said coming out the kitchen. Shadow nodded and jumped down from the chair he was standing on. Knuckles blew up the last balloon only to have it fly out his mouth and all over the room until it was out of couldn't help but chuckle as well as the others.

XXXX

An hour later a young blue hedgehog was exiting a building after a meeting. He was pretty happy and couldn't wait to tell his friends some good news. His quills shown a bright blue in the afternoon sun his symbol glowing white and spinning slowly as he made his way down the street. The famous red shoes and golden buckles reflect the rays and shown bright. This was the very famous Sonic the hedgehog.

He was a healthy hedgehog , his peach furred arms, belly and muzzle looked relatively fluffy and soft. His blue fur was also the same texture as his large head quills dangled limply and slightly swung with every step. It has been two years since the battle with Scourge and now that the town was rebuilt there was finally some calm amongst everyone. He turned into a forest patch making his way back home but taking his time. He loved the outdoors , the scents of trees and flowers always helped to lift his spirits. Even for a speedster like him he'd never complain about just relaxing in the sun.

He soon came to a large blue house a lovely place he called his own. He and his little brother Tails had decided to give Sonic a space of his own since Naela and Remona had moved in. And with the addition of Silver and Blaze, Tails's house was getting pretty crowded.

Sonic approached the door and retrieved a key from his head quills unlocking it with a light click. He slowly walked in his symbol providing some dim light in the dark room. "Strange." Sonic said green eyes looking in the dark for a light switch "I don't remember turning off my lights before I left." He flicked the light switch to the on side "SURPRISE!." His friends screamed jumping out from there hiding places making Sonic freeze against the wall "Happy Birthday Sonic!" Sonic sighed with relief allowing his quills to lower and return to their loose position. "Oh good one guys you really got me." Sonic breathed shaking his head "you almost gave me a heart attack too I forgot it was my birthday."

Tails patted his big brother on the back and walked him to the couch where the blue table was covered with gifts and a cake in the middle. Sonic smiled at the writing on the cake 'Happy 18th Birthday' it read in cursive blue letters. Sonic couldn't help but blush and fold his ears back as his friends sang the song, surprisingly even Shadow was singing it a slight smile on his face from seeing the blue hedgehog's embarrassment.

The song finally ended making Sonic almost want to sigh with relief as he reached for the knife "ah ah ah." Naela haulted him Sonic looked at her confused "Don't you want to open your presents first?" Remona asked "right I forgot." Sonic said grabbing a small red gift "I'm guessing this is yours Shadow." Sonic said tearing off the red paper and unwrapping a green chaos emerald "Oh my great CHAOS Shadow!" Sonic laughed half heartedly "I have so many of these already." Shadow laughed at the blue speedster's disappointment "hey your the one who keeps forgetting who's the ultimate lifeform." Shadow shrugged "I should throw this at you but your lucky I'm in a good mood." Sonic laughed and reached for a yellow present.

"Tails right?" Sonic asked Tails nodded his head as the blue hedgehog proceeded to opening his gift. Sonic smiled wide as he pulled out a pair of clip on ear phones and a new iPod. "I redesigned them this time so they'll latch on pretty tight you know with your speed and all." Tails explained. Sonic smirked "thanks Tails." He said And placed them to the side as he picked up a pink gift.

Sonic gulped on this one, his ears folded to the side and his usual peach muzzle was flushed with red he already knew what this gift was and there were more pink presents a little larger that had the exact same scent of of a b- "You know what I think I'm just going to open your presents last Amy." Sonic said not looking at the pink hedgehog beside him. Amy looked heart broken "only to save the best for last I mean." Sonic quickly covered making Amy smile at this.

He opened the rest of the gifts trying to take his time so as not to get to the pink ones just yet, but was disturbed when the doorbell rang. "Strange." Sonic said turning from the door and back to the others "are you guys expecting someone else?" His friends shook their heads all at once. Not wanting to be rude, Sonic got up and opened the door. He was surprised to find a green hedgehog in a leather jacket and red sunglasses standing on his porch.

"Scourge?!" Sonic asked surprised. Scourge smirked "Sup blue." He said folding his arms. Sonic's friends started to get up ready to attack if he tried anything, Sonic waved a hand o stop them. "What's the matter need something?" Sonic asked leaning against the door frame. Scourge shook his head "look I heard it was your birthday today so I just dropped by to give you somethin." Scourge said handing Sonic a small green package.

Sonic tilted his head and quickly tore off the paper to unwrap a pair of sunglasses just like Scourge's only they were blue. "Wow I don't know what to say but thanks Scourge." Sonic said "eh no biggy." Scourge said walking off " see at the cafe some time." Scourge said waving a hand over his head as he headed off. Sonic smirked and closed the door "what was that about?" Amy asked as Sonic sat back down next to her "I don't know but he just dropped these off and left." Sonic said still holding the sunglasses.

"Well I think that's enough presents." Naela said "now who wants cake?" "I do" Knuckles said everyone else nodded in agreement "hey what about my gifts Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic froze he didn't know what to say "hell get to them don't worry Amy." Tails said quickly covering for his brother knowing exactly what those presents were. Sonic gave him a thank you glance as they all ate a slice of cake.

 **Sunstar789: what a great start huh guys**

 **Sonic: quick question it's been two years since the fight with Scourge**

 **Sunstar789: well yeah you were 15 when you fought him**

 **Tails: then it was three years**

 **Sunstar789: OH FOR THE LOVE OF**

 **Shadow:we'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Silver: review**

 **Blaze: favorite**

 **Amy: follow**

 **Naela and Remona: and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2 One Last Gift

**Sunstar789: *says in quite calm voice* hey guys welcome back**

 **Sonic: strange your usually happier then this**

 **Sunstar789: I'm training my voice for this part of the story**

 **Shadow: hmm I have a weird feeling**

 **Blaze: well let's get started so it can go away**

 **Tails: right so you guys know the drill**

 **Amy: Sega owns us Sunstar789 owns Naela and Remona**

 **Knuckles: remember to review fave follow**

 **Everyone: And Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 One Last Gift

They had been partying for a few hours now, it had gotten dark and the rain didn't help matters either. "Well we'll see you soon Sonic." Tails said grabbing his rain coat as he and the others headed out doors. Sonic smirked and headed out with them as he closed and locked the door putting the key back in his head quills "I thought the faker didn't like getting wet." Shadow said an eyeridge raising "I don't." Sonic said smugly and pulled out an umbrella.

Shadow rolled his eyes "figured he would do something like that." Blaze said walking beside Silver "where you heading to anyway." The white hedgehog asked "I'm just going to pop over to Leonardo's I've been craving a late." Sonic said the others smiled and waved goodbye to their blue friend as they came to the side walk.

Sonic continued towards the right to Leonard's cafe carrying the blue umbrella upon his shoulder. "Hey if it isn't mister speedster!" Leonardo said happily greeting the blue hedgehog as he tucked his umbrella. "Hey Leo." Sonic greeted the young cheetah by his nickname. " I'm not used to seeing you out and about like this your always home when it's raining" Leonardo said wiping off the bar table as Sonic sat down.

"Well I couldn't resist coming over for one of your chaos berry lates." Sonic said with a wink. The cheetah smirked and went into the kitchen for the order. Sonic waited patiently lost in thought. He was pretty glad that he avoided Amy's presents being that he already knew what it was,but he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about it he just wasn't ready for that kind of relationship yet. Plus he had a lot of paperwork to do at home, he had forgotten to tell his friends that he may get accepted as lead violinist in a band.

His thoughts were interrupted ,however, when the young cheetah came back and placed the late on the table. Sonic smiled and took it happily as he reached for his wallet "no charge it's on the house." Leonardo said. "Thanks Leo but don't you need the money?" Sonic asked confused at the cheetahs over generosity. Leonardo shook his head "nah your my top paying customer I think it's time I returned the favor." Leonardo said smiling. Sonic smirked and hopped off his seat with late in hand as he headed for the door opening his umbrella.

"See you later Sonic." Leonardo waved. Sonic smirked and walked out into the rain. He sipped his late happily enjoying every last drop till the end. He tossed the empty cup in a public trash bin as he passed by which always looked like it needed emptying.

Sonic walked on his red shoes making small splashing noises as he stepped in puddles. As he passed a nearby alley way something caught his ear. He stopped and turned looking straight into the dark path. "Hello?" Sonic called his voice echoing off the dark walls of the alley. Assuming it was nothing, he shrugged and started to walk off, only to be stopped as he heard it again.

Out of curiosity, Sonic turned and proceeded down the path accidentally kicking stray cans and paper along the way. He soon came to a stop as a large box entered his sight the lid closed. Sonic tucked the umbrella since there was a small roof protecting the area from the wetness. He kneeled down on one knee and slowly opened the box. To his surprise he found three stray hoglets each looking to be only a few moons old, but what made Sonic gasp with horror and shock was that each one had a number of bruises and cuts littering their tiny bodies.

Sonic almost immediately felt anger and rage wanting to find and kill who ever had done this too such innocent little ones. They were so thin there tiny ribcages showing through their furs it looked no one had fed them in a whole year. Sonic gently nuzzled one being mindful of the bruises, but it didn't move and it's body felt cold. Sonic sighed in sadness, it was dead.

Sonic slowly got up not wanting to look anymore at this awful sight of child abuse as he turned and headed back out of the alley. But then he stopped again, his predatory ears picking up the faint sound of a heartbeat. Sonic turned back around and again kneeled down to box level. He blinked his eyes changing from green to a glowing orange. He could see easily that the two bodies on the left and right were already gone, but in the middle the youngest looking hedgehog still had a heat signature.

Sonic blinked eyes returning normal as he let out the faintest breath. No sooner had he'd done this the little hedgehog awoke revealing its eyes to be a gentle lavender as it started to cry. "Hey hey don't cry I'm not gonna hurt you." Sonic cooed gently putting his hands in front of him. It slowly stopped still wining as it started at him with wide terrified eyes. It had kicked off the blanket they were wrapped in and Sonic could now clearly see its colors.

It was a snowy white like Silver, but it had blue stripes going down its quills. The one on the right was a midnight black like Shadow and had a yellow muzzle and tummy. Sonic looked away from the other sadness tearing at his heart as the last one looked exactly like him. Sonic sighed at the two lost ones, but he didn't take his eyes off the white hedgehoglet as it continued to stare right back. Sonic looked around into he dark alley then back at the battered little baby. "Well I can't just leave you here now can I?" Sonic said gingerly picking up the snowy child and cradling it in his arms.

Just to be safe Sonic checked to see what it was. "A girl." Sonic said looking back sadly at the others "I'm guessing those were your brothers huh?" Sonic asked. The little hedgehog only looked back at him eyes wide and hopeful. Sonic smirked and grabbed the blanket from the box gently wrapping it around the young hedgehog. She tucked closer to his chest burying her face in his peach fur as he carried her out the alley. Leaving her lost brothers behind.

Sonic looked down at the little one as he carried her through the rain the umbrella protecting them both from the water. Sonic smiled warmly at the little one he carried in his arm, but it soon changed into a face filled with concern as he heard the empty growls of the child's stomach. Sonic looked up ahead and frowned "jeez who would have such a cruel heart to do this someone, let alone a baby." Sonic said out loud still trying to figure out why.

Sonic sighed as he turned into the forest patch getting closer to home "well don't you worry, ill take care of you now." Sonic said smiling for the baby had already fallen asleep nuzzled up against Sonic's peach chest just breathing to the steady beat of his heart.

 **Sunstar789: well what do you think about that**

 **Sonic: that was so sad now I'm glad your making this story**

 **Shadow: we hope you enjoyed it**

 **Tails: and well see you in the next chapter**

 **Remona: make sure to send ideas Sunstar789 if you want to suggest a story**

 **Sunstar789: bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3 New Beginnings

**Sunstar798: hey guys I can feel your curiosity in the air so lets hurry up and get started**

 **Sonic: all I have to say is that the last chapter was just so heart warming *sniffs***

 **Shadow: faker please don't start crying**

 **Sonic: okay**

 **Tails: we belong to sega**

 **Naela: Sunstar789 owns me and my sister**

 **Amy: remember to review**

 **Silver: fav**

 **Blaze: follow**

 **Everyone: and enjoy**

Chapter 3 New Beginnings

Sonic unlocked his door and stepped inside closing it behind him with his foot. It was a good thing his umbrella was a button umbrella other wise it would have been really difficult to fold it while holding the little orphan.

Sonic placed his umbrella in a container near the door and walked into the hallway. He turned the dial up a little on the thermometer since it was a little chilly this evening. As Sonic moved around more the little hedgehog began to stir and stared wide eyed at its surroundings.

Sonic sat down on the couch and cradled her in his arms smiling warmly. She stared up back at him lavender eyes met emerald as they were locked in an embrace. They were interupted again however when her tiny stomach growled loudly making its emptiness known.

Sonic thought for a moment then shot a glance at Amy's unopened gifts. "Well Amy looks like I'm going to open your presents anyway." Sonic said outloud as he reached over and grabbed one of the pink gifts. He quickly unwrapped revealing it to be exactly what he thought it was. A baby bottle.

Sonic chuckled to himself and while caring the infant in his arms he went into the kitchen. He quickly searched his fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk,filled a pot with it , and turned on the flame.

He was careful to stay a little ways from it so as not to scare the young one, but she only wathed intently as Sonic filled the bottle and tested the temperature on his wrist. "There not to hot and not to cold." Sonic said turning the flame off and walking back into the living room.

He tilted the child's head up a little with one arm and fed her the bottle with the other. At first she refused it due to her abusement she might have thought it was something bad, but when Sonic dropped a little on her lip she lunged for it sucking it greedily.

Sonic chuckled at this knowing that this was exactly what he did when he was little. It didn't take long before she had sucked it dry and dropped it her eyes drooping sleepily. Sonic yawned himself and looked at the clock he had on his fireplace mantle. It was only 8:00.

He looked back down at the snowy hedgehog who was gazing up at him at the moment admiring his deep shade of blue colored fur. "Well I'm guessing I should name you huh?" Sonic asked holding her up his hands gently holding under her arms. He had grown tired of calling her and it or a she. Sonic thought for a moment going through a whole list of names in his mind until one stood out.

"How about Lila?" Sonic said outloud. To his surprise the snowly hedgehog began to giggle her eyes lighting up with happiness. Sonic smiled and again cradled her in his arms "That's it my little Lila." Sonic said tickling her stomach with a finger. She laughed and kicked her legs accidentaly kicking off the blanket in the process.

Sonic glanced at the second pink package not really knowing what this one was though. Carefully he sat little Lila up on the cough far from the edge and went to inspect the package. He tried to unwrap it, but Amy had wrapped this one a little too good. "Darnit Amy." Sonic said and unsheathed a black claw.

No sooner had he done this that the snowy little hedgehog had been watching him started to kick and cry upon seeing his little weapon. Sonic immediatly stopped and went to grab her before she rolled of the edge. He gently rocked her in his arms, but she kept crying eyes filled with fear.

It broke Sonic's heart. This child was probably traumatised from being abused so much as she continued to cry. "Hey it's okay." Sonic said, but she only screamed louder her voice starting to crack. Sonic took off his glove and held it right in front of her. Lila stopped tears streming down her White cheeks as she looked at his fawn colored hand.

Tentivly she reached out and held Sonic's finger. She squeezed it gently making Sonic's claw slowly come out. She studied it, lavender eyes looking at it intently, as she turned it revealing the little white spiral sign on the side of his claw. Her other small hand reached out and traced the little pattern folloing it right into Sonic's peach finger.

"See I'm not going to hurt you." Sonic said quietly as she let go. He sheathed his claw and put his glove back on "I'm not that kind of person." Sonic said as he set her back on the couch and going back to open that package. He got it open with some difficulty since Lila was still terrified of anything that seemed like a weapon.

"Just what I needed." Sonic said holding a small package of diapers. Lila tilted her head not really knowing what they were. Sonic took a breath "This is so not how I roll." Sonic said as he put the diaper on his muzzle and ear tips turning a bright rosy red.

Lila laughed at this making it harder for Sonic to apply the diaper since she wouldn't stop kicking her legs. After some difficulty and embarrasing remarks Sonic finally got the diaper on. He huffed and gingerly picked her up since she was still frail by her ribs. She yawned as he placed her in his arms and slowly rocked her as he climbed the stairs.

"Until I can get you a crib I guess you can sleep with me." Sonic said Looking around his room which was pretty neat for a change. Sonic layed Lila down near the wall since there would be no danger of her falling off the bed. His symbol flickered as he yawned and layed on top of the blankets.

He turned on his side to place a fluffy quilt on Lila before turning back over and staring up at the roof. Lila looked at Sonic tiredly, but she still didn't want to go to sleep she wasn't comfortable. She kicked the blanket off with a wine catching Sonic's attention.

He flicked his eyes towrds her and watched as she crawled over to him and rested her head right on his symbol. Sonic felt a little guilty knowing that he was a heavy sleeper he tried to move her back "Sorry but you need to sleep over there." Sonic said about to hoist her up, but Lila gripped his fur aand wined in protest.

Sonic sighed and stopped trying to move her. If this was going to astablish trust between them then so be it. The light automatically switched itself off as soft breaths could be heard. The two had both fallen asleep.

 **Sunstar789: aww so much cuteness**

 **Sonic: Yes I'm a Dad**

 **Shadow: I thought you would have a different reaction**

 **Sonic: Well you thought wrong**

 **Shadow: *glares* what did you just say**

 **Sonic: Nothing! *runs away***

 **Shadow: GET BACK HERE FAKER! *skates after him***

 **Sunstar789: what am I going to do with these two?**

 **Tails: well we'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Amy: Remember to review fav and follow for more**

 **Blaze: and DO NOT FLAME**

 **Everyone: Have a nice day**

 **Sonic HELP ME! * gets tackled by Shadow***


	4. Chapter 4 Hard Decisions

**Sunstar789:hey guys welcome back**

 **Sonic: can we read now**

 **Sunstar789: of course plus I ran out of things to say at this point**

 **Shadow: well you guys know what to do**

 **Amy: so let's just get it started**

 **Tails: Sega owns us**

Chapter 4 Hard Decisions

Sonic laughed as he watched Lila's attempts to crawl to him. She was well rested and it looked like some bruises were starting to fade although a particularly large one was still visible. Sonic had gave a her a pretty large bottle as well trying his best to make her weight even out. Sonic couldn't hold in another laugh as Lila rolled over again starting to give up.

Sonic smiled and kneeled on the ground holding his hands out "come on you can do it." Sonic encouraged "crawl to me come on." Lila rolled back over making little baby moans and noises as she again started crawling. She was half way there when she started to lose patients and throw a tantrum. "No none of that now." Sonic said sternly " come on this way." Sonic waved his arms towards him.

Lila looked at him lavender eyes a little glossy from her tears. She crawled this time with confidence and in no time she was greeted in open arms as Sonic held her over smiling wide and laughing. "You did it see now that wasn't so hard was it?" Sonic asked tickling Lila's snowy belly.

After a few hours of playing together, they were soon fast asleep on the couch, well one of them. Lila was still up as she sat on Sonic's chest playing with the t.v. remote. She had been flicking through many channels passing by many cartoons, she stopped as a black and white movie caught her eye. She quickly lost interest though and flicked again. Stopping again on a more colored show. Lila watched intently her little mind picking up choice words.

Without meaning too she turned the t.v. off and dropped the remote on the ground. She turned to Sonic as she noticed his ear flick at the sound. Lila giggled leaning over and started to mess with his nose poking it with her little fingers. Sonic sneezed lightly when she poked it rather hard in his nostril,but he still refused to wake.

Growing board, Lila turned to his belly. She watched in wonder as his symbol glowed and slowly spun pulsing with the beat of his heart. The weird thing was that Sonic's symbol had turned into a bud rather than being a full flower. Curious she pressed Sonic's stomach rather hard right on the symbol Sonic grunted and began to stir. Lila watched mesmerized as Sonic's symbol opened into a large flower.

Lila giggled and clapped her hands happily as Sonic carefully sat up. She turned to him eyes wide with happiness as she laughed the cutest laugh Sonic had ever heard. He laughed a little and turned to his clock 3:30. "Oh shoot I'm going to be late!" Sonic said in panic. Carefully he took Lila off him and set her on the ground, then using his speed he gathered everything he needed.

Holding his violin,bow, and the paper he signed he headed out. "Dad-dy." Sonic froze and turned around seeing Lila crawling towards much faster this time "Daddy." She said again. Sonic thought a moment heart warming at how quick she was learning things. He couldn't leave her there she was scarred enough from being abused and he couldn't tell his friends either. Tails would become too wrapped up in his work she might swallow something, Knuckles was too violent, Shadow hated kids, Rouge owned a bar which would prove as terrible parenting if Lila managed to get a hold of some alcohol, Orbot and Cubot were a little too irresponsible, Amy was already baby crazed enough, and Naela and Remona were already too busy doing there job as paramedics.

Sonic sighed as he went through the whole list. Only one person left and Sonic could definitely trust this one. Using his speed Sonic packed everything Lila might need into a bag. "Alright come on daddy has to go to a meeting." Sonic said smiling as he headed out once more, locking the door behind him.

He held Lila pretty tightly as he sped down the street coming to a stop at the cafe. Sonic took a breath and stepped. Leonardo looked as the blue hedgehog came in and to his surprise carrying a baby. "Hey Sonic." The young cheetah greeted "doing a baby sitting surface or something?" He asked Sonic shook his head "look Leo I need a favor." Sonic said flicking his eyes at a nearby clock. Leonardo stopped wiping the counter and listened " I have a meeting I a few minutes but I can't take Lila with me." Leonardo nodded his head understanding the situation pretty well "would it be any trouble if you could watch her for me for a few hours?" Sonic asked positioning Lila on his shoulder.

Leonardo raised an eyebrow "how come you won't ask one of your friends?" He asked Sonic shook his head " I can't they already have their problems, please Leo your the only one I can trust right now." Sonic begged as Lila tugged gently on his ears. Leonardo gave a gentle smile "Sure I'll watch her." Sonic gave a sigh of relief "thanks Leo." Sonic said as the young cheetah flagged him over behind the counter. "Well come on then my apartment is upstairs."

Sonic followed struggling to keep Lila still as she bounced in his arms and pulled on his ear giggling happily. "Now it's not much but at least it's a little place I like to call home." Leonardo said unlocking his apartment door. It was actually nice. There was a small kitchen down the hall, a bathroom on the right, and a bedroom on the left. Sonic walked into the living room setting Lila down on the carpet along with the bag.

Leonardo couldn't resist picking up the snowy hedgehog as she crawled around laughing "aww where did you find such a cutie Sonic." Leonardo asked holding a giggling Lila. Sonic's ears wilted as he started to picture the awful memory. Leonardo bit his lip "sorry Sonic I didnt mean to make you " "no it's fine." Sonic interrupted pushing his glove to look at his wrist watch 3:45.

"Okay everything is in her bag I also put a little list at the top so you would know what to do." Sonic explained turning to head out "what about meals?" Leonardo asked "I haven't really established that yet just uhh feed her at 4:15." Sonic said opening the door. "Daddy?" Lila asked Sonic turned back towards her his heart almost broke in two. She must have been left so many times. "Daddy has to go." Sonic said sadly watching as Lila held her hands out. "Dont worry Sonic I'll take good care of her." Leonardo said seeing how hard this was. "Thanks Leo." Sonic said before closing the door behind him and speeding off to his meeting.

No sooner had he done this however Lila started to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks as she bawled in the young cheetah's arms. Leonardo gently bounced her and made shushing noises trying to calm her, but no luck. "Aww poor kid." Leonardo commented as he walked around in a wide circle. Lila stopped crying, but tears still fell as she looked up at the young cheetah her body starting to shake.

Leonardo flinched a little in pity. Now he knew how Sonic felt just before he left. Lila started to wine more surprising the young cheetah as she formed the sentence "I want Daddy." Leonardo stared in shock she was only a few weeks old and she was already forming sentences. He smiled as he remembered how young Sonic was when he spoke he was still a little older though. Lila looked at him and repeated "I want Daddy." As she held her hands out towards the door.

Leonardo set her down on the floor and sat across from her "daddy had to go but hell be back." Lila tilted her head not quite understanding "I know how about you and me play a little game?" Leonardo asked pulling out some flash cards.

XXX

Sonic tapped his foot fast as he listened to the leader speak. This meeting was soooo boring, but he had to be here otherwise he wouldn't get the job. Sonic looked at the clock which he had been doing for some time now 4:15. ' _I hope Leonardo is feeding her on time'_ Sonic thought as he started to drift off into a day dream. "Sonic MISTER SONIC!" Sonic jumped as the lead violinist shouted his name. "Its time to see your performance." He said sitting down in a chair. Sonic gulped and stepped up on the small stage.

Sonic started to think thoughts he never knew he would think ' _if I don't get this job I'll lose everything then I can't care for Lila '_ Sonic raised his violin his eyes were closed _'i can't let that happen no not ON MY WATCH'_ Sonic opened his eyes revealing them to be a blood red as he played a short part from Arkana - Beginning of the End. Out of reflex he tapped his foot to the beat memorizing every note and taking every emotion he had and put it in his music.

They were loud and clear. His symbol shined brightly as those same veins stretched all over his body. His eyes changed to a dark violet as the veins pulsed and glowed with power. Sonic had never played like this before, it blue his audience away. The lead violinist watched in amazement as Sonic and his violin glowed totally in sync.

Sonic had to end it quickly ,however , feeling his body grow weak from such an exertion. He slowly stopped ending the song on an open note. The room was filled with clapping as Sonic hopped down from the stage veins disappearing back into the symbol. "That was amazing!" The drummers commented "yeah where did you learn to play like that?" A reminder asked Sonic scratched his head quills "well I uh." He stuttered.

The leader stepped up and stood in front of Sonic. "Your performance was very intriguing and your music was beautiful I just have one question." Sonic tilted his head "how did you create those uh lines all over your body?" Sonic thought for a moment he had forgotten that he could do that, but he couldn't control it. Everyone already knew that Sonic was known to go super and even farther than that, but this was a whole knew.

Sonic smirked "I'm sorry sir but that part of me is classified." He answered confidently. The violinist was slightly taken aback but nodded his head understanding the situation. "Very well then Sonic the hedgehog you are hereby the lead violinist may you play from the heart!" He announced the room was once again filled with clapping and cheering. Sonic smiled widely he had done it."Now I have a question for you before you go." A drummer asked just as Sonic was about to take his leave. It was already 6:15 which Sonic still couldn't figure out how time went by so quickly. Sonic dipped his head telling him to go on "who are you doing this for?" Sonic smirked at the remark and shook his head "I'm doing this for my daughter." He replied and left them there dumbfounded.

XXX

Lila was starting to get bored. She missed home, and she missed the blue hedgehog she called her daddy. She turned over another card ringing the last match, she had won again. It had amazed Leonardo the first few times as she turned over each card and repeated the words on them, but now they both sat there bored out of their minds. Her ear flicked as she heard knocking at the door. Leonardo shot up from the floor and answered it. Lila could tell that he was talking to someone, but she couldn't see since Leonardo was in the way.

She leaned over to side trying to catch a glimpse, but the person moved over the other way. Her eyes lit up though when Leonardo finally moved and the blue hedgehog was standing there looking right at her. "Daddy!" She cried as she wasted no time increasing towards him. Sonic smiled and picked her up cradling her in his arms "told you I'll be back." Sonic said tapping her lightly on the nose. "Thanks so much Leo I promise I'll repay you somehow." Sonic said gathering up the bags contents and putting them. Leonardo shook his head "nah no need a you need to do is keep being my top customer." Sonic laughed as he and Leonardo walked out the cafe "I'll see you sometime eh speedster?" Leonardo said winking Sonic smirked and looked down at Lila who was currently rubbing her face on his peach fur "more than you know." Sonic said and sped away.

 **Sunstar789: there's just so much love it's spilling out**

 **Sonic: so amazing**

 **Shadow: okay why do I hate kids**

 **Sunstar789: because your a dark person**

 **Shadow: *scoffs***

 **Sunstar789: and for those of you who didn't know an open-ended note is when the song ends on a cliffhanger**

 **Amy: we'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Everyone: have an awesome day**


	5. Chapter 5 Life With Lila (part 1)

**Sunstar789: hello i have nothing to say right now so let's just get started.**

 **Sonic: just a heads up a character will be using Sunstar789's name very soon**

 **Shadow: so let's get started shall we**

 **Tails: you know the drill so no stealing**

 **Amy: let the story begin**

Chapter 4 Life With Lila

Over the course of two months,Sonic did the routine of bringing Lila to Leonard's when he had his meetings. The only down side was that every time he did this Lila would cry and throw a fit. He hated to leave Leonardo to deal with it, after all he was Lila's daddy.

"I just don't know what to do." Sonic said to his cheetah friend. They were sitting on the living room couch watching as Lila crawled on the ground happily playing with some toys Sonic had bought. "I'd hate to leave her with you like this, but what am I going to do she barely even trusts me and i'm her dad!" Sonic said in dismay Leonardo shook his head he was just as puzzled as he was. Just then Leonardo's wife came in.

Sonic had known her pretty well, but he didnt see her all the time due to her random work scedule. She was a jaguar with golden yellow eyes "is everything okay down here?" She asked peaking her head from the hall way. Leonardo shook his head "no im afraid not Sarah." Leonardo said flicking his eyes towards his blue friend. "Sonic here is having some baby trouble." Sarah gasped and stepped in further "oh dear." She said then looked towards the little white hedgehog who was nibbling on her teething ring.

Sarah smiled and looked towards Sonic. Sonic took it she was asking permission and he solemnly nodded his head. Sarah carefully picked up the snowy hedgehog "well I don't know to much about babies." Sarah began tickling Lila's tummy "but I do know that there is a type of bonding center about two blocks from here." She said and set Lila down. "But why do you want to know?"

Sonic brightened up at this "well I found Lila two months ago in.." Sonic stopped and cringed and the memory "I don't really like to remember, but just to put it straight she was abused very badly and now she barely trusts other people im just trying to help her bond." Sonic said. Sarah smiled and nodded her head "glad your trying" she said walking into the kitchen "would you like some tea dear?" She asked.

Sonic shook his head and stood up. "No thanks I think I'd better go and see this bonding thing your talking about." He said packing up Lila's toys. "Well I 'll see ya soon right?" Leonardo asked as Sonic picked Lila up and positioned her on his shoulder. "Yeah maybe in an hour or so." Sonic agreed and headed out waving a friendly good bye.

He walked down the side walk scanning the surroundings for the bonding center while Lila nibbled the tip of his ear. "Hey cut that out you." Sonic laughed repositioning her on his other shoulder. He almost walked past the center trying to settle Lila down. He gulped a little nervous about the whole situation, until he looked down at the snowy hedgehog in his arms. She giggled lavender eyes filled with happiness as she reached up and gently pulled Sonic's ear.

"Ha ha well here goes nothing." he said and stepped in. Good thing there was a small wall near the door so Sonic could set Lila's toy bag down. He peaked his head around it looking around. There were at least Six woman there pretty much all hedgehogs with their kids the one in the middle though looked to be a wolf. "Okay now playing with your child is the best way to establish trust between two people." She instructed

The others nodded their heads in agreement as they shook rattles in front of the childrens faces making them all laugh. The young wolf then flicked her eyes towards the door seeing the blue hedgehog. "Ahh a new comer please do come in." she said surprising Sonic and making duck back behind the wall. "No need to be nervous dear we welcome all new comers no matter the gender." the wolf said waving her hand.

Sonic sighed and unwillingly stepped out surprising everyone "Your Sonic the hedgehog aren't you" a red hedgehog asked. Sonic nodded his head, but yellped as Lila pulled his ear with a happy squeal making him tilt his head to the left. " Awww she's so cute." a yellow hedgehog commented "Now ladies please settle down?" the wolf said standing and walking towards Sonic.

"I can see you are very timid." She said looking Sonic over until her eyes were set on his white symbol which was pulsing very quickly. "What are you nervous about? your not scared of a few woman are you?" the other girls giggled at the comment making Sonic turn red with embarressment and look down at the floor.

The wolf smiled and then looked at Lila who had stopped her giggling and now clutched Sonic's peach chest tightly. "Oh dear what seems to be the matter with your young one?" she asked Sonic calmed himself now that the subject was changed "Well i found her a few months ago." He started a little unsure "she was abused and starved so i took her home with me, but everytime i leave her with my friend to attend to meetings he always tells me that she's crying and looks scared." Sonic described looking down at Lila who was still holding him tightly and burrying her face in his fur.

The wolf nodded her head "I understand now so you came to try and help her reastablish trust with other people is that it?" she asked Sonic nodded his head. "Well then lets get started,but first introduction." She said holding out her hand "My name is Luna." Sonic made a small smile and shook her hand which was fluffy with gray fur.

The red hedghog waved to him "I'm Mina" She said Sonic tipped his head. The yellow hedehog also waved "I'm Abagale" Sonic did a small wave, a purple hedgehog smiled "I'm Samantha" She introduced Sonic smiled back "I'm Chrissy." An orange hedgehog shyly announced "I'm Chelsey Chrissy's sister" A cream colored hedgehog said giving Chrissy a pat on the back "And I'm Susan." a brown hedgehog said.

Sonic smiled "Nice to meet you all." he said , then looked down feeling a claw trace his symbol "You posses a very special power no?" Luna asked Sonic looked at her surprised "Uhh y-yeah how did you know?" Sonic asked Luna chuckled "I am very familar with the moon realm" she said quietly and walked back to sit down between Mina and Chelsea. "why don't you take a seat right next to me and we'll get started." She said patting a spot next to her as Chelsea moved over.

Sonic's ears folded back as his muzzle turned red. He took a step back towards the door still nervous about sitting beside this wolf. Luna made a small smile "If you don't trust us then neither will the child." she said Sonic cringed and looked at Lila who was staring up at him lavender eyes filled with confusin and fear. "Alright." sonic sighed and slowly took his spot next to Luna.

"Let us begin." Luna said clapping her hands "now first we must establish trust among the little ones." She said setting her pup down. He was a sandy little fellow with white paws. The others set their children down on the rug as well and started to talk. The babies immediately started playing laughing as the little wolf pup joined in the little game of rough housing.

Sonic held Lila tighter in his arm trying not to draw attention to himself, but Luna noticed. "Mister Sonic you seem a little on edge is something wrong?" She asked her voice gentle and calm. Sonic shook his head denying that there was any trouble, but his muzzle said otherwise as it turned a light shade of pink. Luna giggled and started to test the blue hedgehog "does the sight of so many woman excite ones hormones?" She asked. Sonic immediately went defensive "NO!" He said a little louder then expected making the others giggle as he turned as red as a tomato.

Sonic bit his lip and face palmed _'why does always happen to me?'_ Sonic thought feeling hot with embarrassment. Lila stared up at him watching him closely with her lavender eyes. She could feel his heart beat through his chest, but it wasn't normal. It was panicky and slightly spastic. Lila whined and pulled his hand away from his face looking at those beautiful emerald eyes of his. She smiled at him squeezing his hand tightly making one of his claws come out.

Sonic chuckled his face returning to its normal complexion. Lila could feel his heart beat return to its normal rhythm as well, she giggled and sat carefully put her down and let her crawl on the floor "no it's not hormones." Sonic said calmly and not looking at Luna "I'm just little protective is all." Luna smiled and nodded her head.

"Now we can truly begin."

XXX

Sonic slowly walked down the sidewalk he was exhausted and very tired. Lila had already passed out in his arms as they slowly made their way home. Sonic smirked remembering the amazing stunt Lila had pulled. While he and Luna had been talking Lila had stood up and walked towards him calling him daddy along the way. It surprised everyone including Sonic himself he had never seen baby learn to walk so quickly on the first day.

Growing tired by the minute, Sonic quickly unlocked his door and stepped inside yawning as he dropped the bag by the door and slowly made his way upstairs. He went ahead and put Lila on top of his stomach since she liked to sleep that way and put a blanket over them both. Just as he was dosing off there was a knock at the door. Sonic groaned layed there a while hoping that whoever it was would go away, but instead they knocked again.

Sonic sighed and gently put Lila more towards the wall and got up. They knocked again "I'm coming I'm coming." Sonic said tiredly. Slowly he opened the door to find Tails there standing on the porch


	6. Chapter 6 Operation Sonic

**Sunstar789: hey guys sorry it's taking so long I've been busy with other things but here's chapter 6**

 **Sonic: yeah I can't wait**

 **Shadow: hey when do we come in**

 **Tails: yeah we've been kind of silent since chapter one**

 **Sunstar789: don't worry these next few chapters ill be switching back and forth between scenes**

 **Amy: good**

 **Sunstar789: yep this chapter is about you guys though so let's get started**

 **Knuckles: Sunstar789 owns Naela and Remona**

 **Silver: so no stealing**

 **Blaze: just remember to review**

 **Naela: favorite and follow**

 **Remona: and enjoy**

Chapter 6 Operation Sonic

"Hey Sonic." Tails greeted happily with a wave. Sonic returned it with a light smile which was desturbed by a yawn "Hey Tails what are you doing here?" The blue blur asked

Taisl smiled a little "I'm sorry to wake you I didn't know you were sleep,but me and the others were wondering if you'd want to come out of town with us?" Tails asked. Sonic pondered a moment his sleepy eyes staring at the the porch.

"No sorry Tails, but I have a ton of paperwork to fill out." Sonic lied "Plus there about to get me asigned to play a concert soon and I need to practice" Sonic mustard a smile at least that part was the truth. He still felt bad lying to his little brother though, and he felt even more guilty as he saw his Tails stop moving with such vigor and his ears drop to the side.

"Oh okay." Tails said sadly "You've just been gone so long we hardly ever see you." Sonic gave him a sad look and opened the door wider to step out. 'Man I'm really sorry Tails." Sonic apologized Tails looked up at him and returned to his happy posture "Nah it's fine we can always do something else."

"Yeah and once I get Li..." Sonic froze he was so tired that he almost let his secret out "LEOnardo all set up and done" Sonic quickly covered. Tails gave him a puzzled look seeing how Sonic looked more tired then usual and always looked like he was hidding something. "You alright Sonic you sure are acting strange?" Tails asked.

Sonic panicked "Uhhh nope...my would you look at the time it's getting late see tomorrow Tails gotta go BYE!" And with that Sonic quickly closed the door leaving Tails looking utterly confused and even more suspicious. Sonic sighed and leaned against the door in relief, that was just too close. Just a few more sentences and he would blow it _' If I can just keep this up everything will be fine right?'_ Sonic thought in slight question.

What could he do after all its kinda hard to hide a kid right? WRONG!

XXX

Lila aged much quicker then he expected. She was only five and yet she was already talking clear sentences. Her quills had grown long and hung loosely on her back some hung over her shoulders with its striped blue locks, she had grown all her teeth including her canines which shined in the light when ever she smiled.

The best part was that she was much better not a scar nor bruise was left on her pale skin. So Sonic decided it was time for preschool.

XXX

"Guys something really weird is going on with Sonic." Tails announced to the group of friends. "I know." Knuckles agreed "I haven't seen him and and about in years,but people say they see him around." "You think the fakers' hiding something?" Shadow asked "Damn right he is my Sonic would never stay away from me for this long!" Amy said angrily.

"Now now i'm sure our brother has his reasons for not... participating." Naela said Tails stood up "Come on guys lets go pay him a visit." Tails said heading out with the others following. They made it to Sonic's house in half an hour and quickly hide behind some bushes. "Okay i'm going to go knock you guys wait here." Tails instructed and headed over towards the door.

He lightly rapped it three times and waited. Soon he saw the green eyes of his still looked 18 even though he was 23 and his eyes shown with the same lifely spirit,but something was wrong with them. "Hey Tails." Sonic greeted happily as he stepped out locking the door behind him "I was just heading out you need something?" He asked

Tails noticed he was carying his wallet "Where you heading to Sonic?" Tails asked completely ignoring Sonic's question. Sonic smirked and put his wallet in his head quills "Just heading into town." He said casually walking around Tails and heading off,but Tails caught his arm and held him back. "Sonic you know you can tell me whats going on." Tails said voice filled with concern. He noticed a flash of guilt wash over Sonic's face before it changed into something else.

"Tails seriously whats your deal!" Sonic said sounding rather annoyed. "I'm just worried about you!" Tails returned with same amount of annoyance in his voice "You never come by anymore you haven't for FIVE YEARS SONIC!" Tails yelled. Sonic rounded on him surprising the young fox as his quills rose his eyes remaining green,but changed into slits. "MAYBE I JUST WANTED A BREAK SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OFF MY BACK!" Sonic yelled.

Tails looked at him in rage his feelings were hurt. Why was his brother acting like this? Why was he refusing his help? Why did it look like he was protecting something? "Sonic please I just want to help you." Tails said a little desperatly "You've been gone so long you've missed birthdays and holidays even Amy's worried about you we don't see you anymore but other people do...just tell me whats going on." Tails said

Sonic allowed his quills to lower, but his eyes remained slits bewildering the young fox "I'm sorry I haven't been around much Tails, but I have my reasons for staying away and I'd like to keep it my business." Sonic said starting to walk away " We'll do something together soon alright just tell the others I said that I'm fine." Sonic said adding a smile making Tails feel a little better before walking away.

That others abandoned their hiding places and walked up to Tails once they were sure that the blue hedgehog had gone. "What was that about." Knuckles asked "I don't know, but he's protecting something for sure." Tails said confidently "how do you know?" Silver asked still confused over the whole situation "I've recently learned that when a panther is protecting something their eyes remain slits until the job is done." Tails explained and look ing in the direction Sonic had gone "he's heading into town let's follow him and see what he's up to I need more clues." Tails said heading off ahead Naela looked at Remona for a minute before shrugging and following the others.

They followed the blue hedgehog all the way to town keeping a safe distance away from his sensitive panther like ears so as not to set him off. "Hes heading into a store?" Tails questioned since he knew Sonic didn't like public spaces that much "Amy follow him and see what he buys." Tails said Amy nodded and hurried into the store after him. What Tails forgot to mention is that the store was Amy's favorite clothes market.

"Weird Sonic never likes this place he always says it's too pink for him." Amy said to no one in particular. She watched as Sonic walked past many items that would have impressed him and headed straight for the clothing section. Amy followed confused as to why the blue hedgehog was even heading towards this area since he never where's close himself (besides his shoes and gloves of course).

"Maybe he's buying something for me." Amy whispered peaking out from an isle to get better look as Sonic made his way to the women's section. He started to blush a little noticing that some girls were looking at him and giggling as he past by... well you know. Sonic soon found what he was looking for and started looking brushing through the many blouses on a rack.

He soon pulled out a yellow one with a small pink flower in the center. "Ugh Sonic knows I don't like the color yellow." Amy said making a disgusted look at the blouse and it looked like Sonic agreed as he shook his head saying an official no and put the blouse back in its place. He then took out a red one with a blue flower in the center and a white stripe at the edge. She watched carefully as Sonic studied it turning it over and checking the size, Sonic soon nodded his head to this and draped it over his arm.

He then pulled out a whit one with green and blue horizontal stripes and flowey sleeves. Almost immediately he nodded to this one also draping over his arm. She watched as he picked out many blouses varying in colors and draped most of them over his arm, until he finally draped a blue over his arm and walked away. Amy knew this store like the back of her hand as she calculated all the sizes Sonic had taken. "Weird I'm a size 7 but Sonic took sizes 5 and 4." Amy said confused as she followed the azure hedgehog to the shoe section.

He quickly took three pairs of shoes in yellow green and sky blue. Amy could help but gasp due to her fashion side the colors to her were all wrong. She quickly ducked behind the isle as Sonic's ear twitched and he looked behind him. She caught a glimpse of his eyes. Tails was right his were green and slit. Sonic shrugged and headed off to the counter oblivious that a pink hedgehog was spying on him as he payed for his items and left.

Amy smirked and ran back to the others out side the store. "So what did he get?" Knuckles asked after the pink hedgehog caught her breath "well all he bought were a few blouses and three pairs of flats." Amy explained. Tails as confused "but why?" He asked scratching his head Amy shrugged "I don't know at first I thought he was buying them for me." Amy admitted. "I hope he's not cheeting on me." Amy said with a gasp grabbing her face in a shocked expression.

Silve rolled his eyes "No Amy I'm prtty sure your the only one on his mind." He said with a grin. Shadow sighed and shook his head starting to feel a little guilty. "You know maybe we should let the faker have his space and leave him alone." Shadow said folding his arms "the dark one is right." Naela said stepping beside him "our brother must have his reasons for being secretive." Tails shook his head "come on Naela you remember when he got mad at me for hiding his mom's hospital letters." Tails said angrily "now he's doing it to me but with something else and I'm going to find out." Tails said and flew away.

It was a good thing Sonic was taking his time in getting home so Tails just waited in front of his house. Sonic soon came into view walking at a decent pace while looking to be in deep thought. He looked as he got closer to home finally noticing the yellow fox waiting for him. Tails could literally see the annoyance on his face as he came closer. His slit eyes slightly unnerved the fox and he started to feel a little fearful.

Sonic soon came right in front of Tails. Tails noticed Sonic's fangs were hanging out hs mouth a little and growng longer by the minute. _'I better be careful'_ Tails thought ' _One wrong move and Sonic might attack, damn that panther side of his'_ "Hey Sonic...again" Tails said nervously Sonic's posture straightned and he smirked a little "Still trying to find out aren't you." He asked obviously knowing whats going on.

Tails rubbed the back of his head "Yeah I'm just a little concerned is all." He said Sonic caught the hint of honesty in his voice "Well I'm fine there's nothing to worry about." He said walking towards his door. Tails followed and noticed the bag in his hand "You went shopping I see." He said standing beside him. He noticed Sonic freeze a little and flick his eyes nervously "Y-Yeah I did." Sonic stuttered "Just bought a few things." "Well what did you buy." Tails asked curiously ' _I think I'm getting to him'_ Tails thought.

Sonic stayed silent for a minute "Uhh stuff." He replied in his cocky matter. Tails grew slightly annoyed with that reply "Sonic seriously whats in the bag?" Tails asked again making sure he heard the annoyance in his voice Sonic didn't answer, but proceeded to unlock his door "Sonic come on don't shut me out like this!" Tails demanded grabbing Sonic's arm before he opened the door. Bad Move. In a flash he found himself on the ground, he quickly tried to sit up his head dizzy and heart racing thinking that he felt blood coming from his side, but Sonic pounced on him again and pinned him by the shoulders.

Asuming claws were in his shoulders he yelped and stared into the eyes of the blue hedgehog, but Sonic wasn't there for a short minute just the red eyes of a predator. Sonic shook his head realizing what he did "Sorry Tails." He said getting off rubbing his head quills and helping Tails up brushing off his fur "Damn reflexes is all." Tails looked himself over thinking he'd find blood and cuts littering his bosy,but there was nothing but his bright yellow fur.

Sonic smirked and picked up his bag "It's a good thing I sheathed my claws before I lost it." He said then dropped his smile "Look Tails I know your worried and concerned and you want to know whats going on, but this is something that concerns me only." Tails growled in rage "Are you fucking kidding!" he yelled "This is exactly what I was trying to do with those stupid letters, but no you had to go snooping in my room." Tails said in a kiddy voice Sonic dropped his bag hissing in anger stronger than Tails's.

"Hey your the one who FUCKING told me to go in your room and get a Fucking chip it wasn't my fault that it was right on top of a letter!" Sonic yelled back. "AHHHH this so you always trying to make it out as my fault." Tails shreiked Sonic's eyes flashed red "Because it was what the FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Sonic screamed in such rage it made Tails cower "Your the one whoes flipping the scripts not me!" Sonic yelled "That damn chip was right on top of the letter its not like I was purposly looking for the god damn letter." Sonic hissed Tails fluffed up a little.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!" Tails screamed that was a very bad move "NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS!" Sonic yelled back sending a small sound wave towards the fox making him scoot backwards and fall on his bottom. Tails looked up in fear as Sonic stood over him. His eyes glistning like blood "I won't say it again leave me alone." He hissed fangs protruding from his lips as he walked away slamming the door behind him.

Tails just sat there in disbeleif Sonic had never yelled at him before, well never like that. Tails figured he was being a little pushy and shouldn't have provoked him like that. Slowly he got upand sighed ' _alright sonic I'll leave you alone for now but I'll find out what your hiding sooner or later'_

 **Sunstar789: Sorry that took so long but I hope you guys liked it**

 **Sonic: Jeez such language**

 **Sunstar789: well at least t's rated 'M'**

 **Shadow: see you guys in the next chapter**

 **Everyone:bye bye**

 **Tails: oh and remember to review fav and follow**


	7. Chapter 7 The Bad School

**Sunstar789: hey guys hope your liking the story I know Im taking longer than expected how ever**

 **Sonic: fine by me hey a little heads up these next few chapters will have cursing**

 **Shadow: and a character will be using Sunstar789's name in this as well**

 **Tails: remember to review, fav, and follow**

 **Everyone: and enjoy**

Chapter 7 The Bad School

Sonic sighed and sank against the door. He hadn't meant to yell at Tails like that, but he was being a bit pushy and nosy for that matter. "Everything alright dear?" Sarah asked Sonic looked up almost forgetting that the leopard was there "oh yeah everything's fine." Sonic replied getting up off the door "thanks for watching Lila for me." "Any time dear she was a darling you really raised her well." Sonic blushed at the comment and saying one last thanks she left gently closing the door behind her.

"Daddy your home!" A certain white hedgehog announced giving Sonic a running jump hug. Sonic was happy and startled to see her as he collapsed on the ground from her weight. "I missed you." She said burying her face in his fur "oh Lila I was only gone for twenty minutes." Sonic said brushing a lock of quills out of her face once she sat up sitting on his belly. "Well it felt much longer to me." She said giving him another hug.

Sonic smiled and stood up once Lila had hopped off. He had to admit she had great grammar and understood a lot of big words, but still a good parent has to put their children in school even if they seem smart enough. "Lila here I want you to try these on." Sonic said handing Lila the bag. She gave a wide smile and zipped up to the bathroom.

 _' I seriously need to make her a room after all there is an extra one '_ Sonic thought. His room was comfortable, but it was little inappropriate for a young girl to be sleeping with her dad all the time. Sonic shook his head at the thought as Lila came down wearing the red blouse sonic had bought "I love it!" She said happily spinning making the flowey blouse fly. Sonic smiled and marked a check list in his mind.

Quickly he looked at his watch 8:00 a.m "Come on Lila we don't want to be late." Sonic said opening the door to make sure Tails wasn't there. Lila giggled grabbing while grabbing her back pack which had Moonflowers on them"but daddy you can never be late with your speed." Sonic chuckled at this "true but even with my speed I can still be late remember being punctual counts." Lila nodded her head and hopped on to his back sitting just above his back quills. Sonic closed and locked his door putting the key in his head quills then sped of holding Lila tightly. She squealed with delight as they sped throughout the streets and country sides.

Soon coming to a stop in front of a school. It was a decent school trees outlined its borders and the buildings were a nice red. "Okay Lila daddy has to go back home and work you think you can handle it here?" Sonic asked taking Lila of his back. She nodded her head and smiled "oh yes I know I can." She replied jumping up and down Sonic chuckled "alright and if there's any trouble or you need something you know that call." Lila nodded again and sped of towards class "bye daddy!" She called behind her.

Sonic smiled waving a friendly goodbye and sped of back home. Lila soon found her way to the classroom but it wasn't like she expected. There were lots of kids yelling and screaming and throwing paper balls everywhere. Lila was a little surprised at this. She carefully stepped over to the side of the room to get back better look. She could clearly see the teacher a young looking ferret or weasel of some sort hiding under the desk as some kids danced on top spraying glue everywhere.

Lila didn't feel to great being around them and scooted away to avoid the glue streams. She then noticed three kids in a corner two looked to be a young bird and a cat the other a fox. Lila walked a little closer to the group her ears rotated to pick up what they were saying. "A and what kind of fox has wings." She heard the cat say the bird laughed "Yeah and all those tails haha what a freak." Lila felt sorry as she saw the fox lower head in sadness.

Lila's face started to turn bright red in anger as she walked right up to them "hey you leave her alone." She said standing in front of the fox. The two kids sneered "or what you can't do anything." The cat said he was pretty young about six he was black with brown eyes and a striped tail his friend was a parrot with colorful red feathers and a yellow beak. "I don't care that doesn't give you the right to pick on someone!" Lila shouted they immediately dropped their scowl. "Come on let's go." The cat said pulling his bird friend away and walking over to the now glue covered desk.

Lila then turned to the fox who now had tears in her eyes. "Its okay they won't bother you anymore." Lila said holding out her hand. She was surprised when the fox lent out a paw instead and stood up on fours. "T-Thank you." She said quietly her ears perking up. She was a fluffy fox with orangish red fur. Lila smiled "my name is Lila what's yours?" She asked the fox smiled slightly "I'm Sunstar." She said. Lila looked at her she really did have a lot of tails nine to be exact they each had a white tip one of them having the yen and yang sign on it. And to Lila's amazement she did have wings, but they were tucked so she couldn't see their full size.

"Wow you really do have a lot of tails and wings." Lila exclaimed in disbeleif. Sunstar put her head down in shame "I know I'm freak." Lila gasped "no no I didn't mean it like that their beautiful." Lila said Sunstar smiled "you really think so?" She asked Lila nodded her head. Even though it was a crazy start Lila had still made a friend.

Soon it became lunch time well it was whenever one of the kids went ahead and grabbed their lunch boxes. Lila just followed staying quite and not really getting involved with any of chaos as she sat next to her new fox friend as she ate her sandwich Sonic had packed for her. She looked towards Sunstar sitting beside her and noticed she wasn't eating or didn't have a lunch for that matter. "Sunstar where's your lunch?" Lila asked "My dad didn't pack one he never does." Sunstar sighed and gave a weak smile " Its okay though I'm not really hungry." Lila thought for moment _' she may say she's not but hungery but her stomach says other wise daddy did say that it's important to cheer someone up when that feel down '_ Without a second thought Lila ripped her sandwich neatly in half and gave it to her "here." Lila said getting the fox's attention "but that's your lunch." Sunstar said not taking it Lila shook her head "my daddy says it's not good to starve yourself even if your not hungry." Sunstar smiled and took the sandwich eating it happily.

After finishing lunch they stayed in back of class while the other kids continued with their chaos and mayhem. "So do you and your parents play with you?" Lila asked curiously Sunstar shook her head "there always too busy for me my mom always works late and my dad is always busy with paperwork. Lila pouted "my daddy always gets busy too but he makes time at least and they should too." Sunstar was puzzled "who is your dad he sounds like a nice man." Lila giggled "oh yes he's very nice he's also the hero of mobius." Lila said happily Sunstar gasped in amazement "your dad is Sonic the hedgehog!" She exclaimed accidentally cat thing the attention of the two previous bullies who quickly made there way over to them.

"No way your dad can't be Sonic the hedgehog." The cat said getting in Lila's face "yeah besides he's scared of women anyway." The parrot smeared Lila grew hot her anger burning "no he's not he even said himself that he's just not ready for a relationship that's all." Lila said "if that's so than how did you come to be." The cat said Lila froze and her blood ran cold she was beginning to break. Sunstar saw this and quickly stood in front of Lila. Her tails waving as she growled angrily. The two backed off a little "leave her alone you can't just go around telling people who aren't their parents!" She yelled her blue eyes shining in anger and annoyance.

The cat sneered "ha what's a freak like you gonna do." He yelped when Sunstar snapped her jaws nearly clamping to his arm "I can do more than just harm you Damien." She snarled Damien smirked "Alright if her dad really is the hero of mobius why doesn't she just prove it to me and Chester here." Lila peaked from behind Sunstar finding new anger and a reason to speak "fine then I will!" She said and walked towards the door Demian laughed "what are you gonna do run with your super speed all the way home?" He laughed at his joke Lila smirked imitating Sonic's cockiness "you'll see." She said quietly as she opened the door wide and stood their in the doorway.

Taking a deep breath she let out a loud short roar. It echoed in the sky catching the attention of people in the streets and the ears she was trying to reach. Demain laughed "what was that?" He asked, but he immediately stopped when a blue blur sped by and stopped in front of the door. Sonic smirked and kneeled face to face with Lila "you need something?" He asked Lila shook her head but pointed into the chaotic class room.

Sonic's eyes widened in disbelief at how disastrous the classroom was. He stood up and walked inside ignoring the two bullies looking at him with wide eyes. He then noticed the teacher still cowering under her desk. Sonic tilted his head at this then pulled her out by the tail. "Why aren't you controlling these kids?" He asked ducking as a cup flew their way. The ferret raised her hands "look I'm new here and they don't listen to me." She said her eyes filled with fear "how did this school get such good reviews anyway?" Sonic asked in shock the ferret shrugged "I don't know the kids always tell them something else and besides they can tell when your new and you don't know what your doing." The ferret replied dodging a glue bottle while fixing her glasses.

Sonic growled and caught a pair of scissors by the handle in midair without looking "I did not put my daughter in this school just so she can become a delinquent." He snarled slamming them on a desk. The screaming and crying was hurting his ears and really starting to irritate him to the point where he lost it "Lila cover your ears." Sonic said "okay." Lila replied giving Sunstar a nudge to cover her ears also.

Sonic breathed trying to keep his cool, but finally lost it when a kid screamed at the top of his lungs. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sonic screamed surprising everyone. All the kids froze in fear and shock as they watched they blue hedgehog. " NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH CRAZY IDIOTS AND CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!" He ordered. They all went scrambling picking up trash and scrubbing glue off desks, but of course Damien didn't listen "what if we don't?" He questioned with an attitude "come on dude just clean you don't want to mess with him." Chester said as he cleaned off a desk Sonic's flashed red as he looked towards him.

Damien's blood ran cold and he cowered in fear "don't test me." Sonic hissed the cat quickly shut his mouth and got to work cleaning glitter off a counter top. "Oh thank you so much." The teacher said with releif. Sonic growled still angry and irritated "your welcome, they just needed someone a little more firm." Sonic said walking towards the door "come on Lila we're going home." He called Lila started to follow, but then stopped looking back at her friend Sunstar "can she come too?" Lila asked pointing to the fox Sonic looked at her and smiled "of course she can." He said.

Lila squealed happily as she and Sunstar left the chaotic school with Sonic leading the way.

 **Sunstar789: *dies laughing* oh man I hope that was funny enough**

 **Sonic: are you kidding me that was hilarious**

 **Shadow: you know your not reAlly supposed to yell at preschoolers**

 **Tails: what would you know you never had kids**

 **Shadow: neither has the fAker**

 **Amy: besides those preschoolers can be a handful**

 **Sunstar789: you got that right and with that I bid you all a fond farewell until the next chapter**

 **Silver:remember to review fav and follow**

 **Everyone: good bye**


	8. Chapter 8 Life With Lila (part 2)

**Sunstar789: hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter 7 now here's chapter 8**

 **Sonic: I am loving a having a daughter**

 **Shadow: sure you are**

 **Sonic: no seriously**

 **Shadow: oh well then**

 **Tails: remember to review fav and follow**

 **Amy: and enjoy**

Chapter 8 Life With Lila

Sonic unlocked the door and propped it open for Lila and Sunstar. He was really fascinated by the young fox although she always kept her tails bent in the same position. "Lila why don't you show Sunstar around while I fix dinner." Sonic said heading towards the kitchen.

Lila smiled and nodded her head taking her friend gently by the wing. "Come on let's go play." Lila said happily,but Sunstar pulled her wing out of her grip "sorry I don't like being held by my wing." She said folding it again "whoops sorry uhh just follow me." Lila said running towards the back door which was in the laundry room "don't play too rough out there!" Sonic called after them "we won't" Lila shouted back closing the door behind her.

She looked towards Sunstar admiring her wings but something was puzzling her "can't you fly if you have wings?" Lila asked Sunstar looked up slightly confused by her question "what?" She asked. Lila pointed to her side where her wings sat folded "your wings if you have wings you can fly right?" Lila asked again Sunstar shook her head "I tried once but every time I end up falling and landing on my bottom." She said "it hurts a lot so my mom told me I shouldn't fly anymore." Lila watched as Sunstar looked at the sky longingly "you know I bet you can fly really well if I helped you out." Lila suggested.

Sunstar looked at her with hope "really you'd help me fly correctly, but how you don't have wings?" Sunstar said Lila copyied Sonic's cocky smirk "I may not have wings but I've seen birds fly so I got a pretty good idea." She said Sunstar thought for minute then nodded her head "okay let's do it." She agreed Lila smiled "alright let's start with a nice leveled tree." Lila said and looked around. The backyard was filled with different trees and high rocks, but they were just a little too high and Lila wanted her new friend to be safe.

She finally laid her eyes on a nice sized stump a few yards from her that was about the size of your average full grown bush. "Okay stand on top of there." Lila instructed , Sunstar looked at the stump then nodded her head and headed over. With one small jump she reached the top and stood facing Lila a few yards away. "Now spread your wings!" Lila called Sunstar gave her a nervous glance "it's okay trust me." Lila said. Sunstar sighed to calm herself and spread her wings.

Lila stared in awe her wings were beautiful and huge. The feathers were a glorious sunset orange and very fuzzy looking, and were about twice the body length of Sunstar herself. "Now flap them and push off." Lila said Sunstar breathed and jumped up flapping her wings in rhythmic tone. She flew straight over Lila's head, but then wavered and fell falling on her bottom and sliding a few feet stirring up dust in her path.

"Ow." Sunstar said rubbing her bottom with a paw "told you I wasn't good at it." Lila walked over and gave her a reassuring smile "I think I see the problem." Lila said "you do?" Sunstar asked Lila nodded "it's your tails." Lila said Sunstar tilted her head confused "my tails?" "When birds fly they spread their tails helping with steering and balance." Lila explained "when you fly however you keep your tails bent by reflex making your balance unstable so you fall." Lila explained Sunstar nodded understanding "so what do I do?" She asked Lila smiled "we'll try again." She said matter of factly.

Once again Sunstar stood on the stump her wings outstretched "now spread your tails also." Lila instructed Sunstar let her tails unfold as she waved the around making them spread "now try again." Lila said Sunstar breathed closing her eyes and once again leaped into the air flapping her wings. This time she stayed in the air flying right over Lila again. The white hedgehog cheered and clapped happily as she watched the fox soar through the air. Sunstar opened her eyes and gasped as she looked at the ground below seeing only a white dot. She laughed as the wind whipped through her fur and past her wings. Her tails outstretched like a fan she leaned over to the left circling back around. As she got closer to the ground she tried to land flapping her wings in a fast fast slow pattern. She landed awkwardly on her belly but she still laughed as the white hedgehog ran towards her with a wide smile on her face.

"That was awesome." Lila said helping her friend stand. Sunstar laughed "I know it felt great." She said brushing dust of her chest. "Now for some advanced teaching." Lila said Sunstar looked at her surprised "advanced teaching how are you gonna do that?" She asked Lila smiled "I'm not." She said confusing Sunstar even more. She watched as Lila made her way to a pine tree and look up at it "SCREEEE!" Lila screeched Sunstar tilted her head, but then stared in amazement as her call was answered and a large falcon landed on her shoulder.

Lila smiled and headed back towards her friend "Sunstar I'd like you to meet Scarlet the red falcon." Sunstar looked in complete amazement at such a large bird. It's breast feathers were a bright scarlet red hence her name and her wings were a deep shade of brown. "How did you do that?" Sunstar asked "what the call?" Sunstar nodded her head "oh daddy's friend,Mr. Leonardo taught it to me." Lila said scratching the bird underneath it's beak. "Scarlet here will be your instructor." Lila explained setting the falcon down on the ground "I want you to follow what she does." Sunstar nodded her head understanding the directions.

Scarlet seemed to understand as well as she faced the young fox. The two gave a court nod and Scarlet took off leaping into the air and flapping her wings. Sunstar followed taking of for the first time at a stand still. She followed the bird banking to the right and left copying every movement the bird made even a dive. Lila watched really impressed at how well Sunstar was doing. They practiced in the air until it was about sunset. Scarlet screeched and landed on Lila's shoulder thus cleary saying the lesson was over. Sunstar followed this time changing her landing pattern to slow slow fast fast as she landed on the tree stump.

"Thanks Scarlet why don't you head back to your nest and take rest." Lila said the falcon nodded and flew up back into its tree where it kept its nest. Lila then ran up to Sunstar after she got off the stump and gave her a hug "Sunstar that was amazing!" Lila exclaimed almost bursting with joy. Sunstar giggled and hugged her back "next time ill take you for a ride with me." She said Lila smiled and nodded her "I can't wait." Lila laughed when she heard Sunstar's stomach growl "all that flying made me tired and hungry." Sunstar said rubbing her tummy Lila giggled "me too."

As if on cue Sonic appeared at the back door "Lila Sunstar dinners ready!" He called the two laughed and Lila ran of to the door Sunstar flying after her. They zipped right past Sonic a gust of wind almost knocking him over "hey no flying in the house please." Sonic said meeting them in the dining room "sorry Mr. Sonic ." Sunstar said smiling and sitting down at the table. "Please Sunstar just call me Sonic." Sonic said heading back to the kitchen to get the plates. "Your dad is so nice." Sunstar said Lila smiled "I know another reason why I love my daddy." Sunstar giggled. Sonic then came in carrying two plates "what are you two laughing at." Sonic asked setting a plate down in front of Lila with a smirk on his face.

The two laughed again "oh nothing." Sunstar said suppressing a giggle Lila soon caught on to the joke and started giggling herself. Sonic looked at the two now confused "we just imagined it would be funny to see you wearing clown make up." Sunstar said bursting into laughter. Lila couldn't help but follow and the two's laughter filled the air. Sonic chuckled and shook his head his chuckle then changed into laughter. "Alright you guys eat first then maybe we can have a little fun before bed." Sonic said "okay daddy." Lila said forking a mouthful of steak and sautèd vegetables into her mouth.

Sonic chuckled as the two ate making noises which told him that it was good. "Daddy aren't you going to eat some?" Lila asked noticing her father wasn't eating anything. Sonic smiled and shook his head "I'm not hungry I ate earlier." He said "oh." Lila replied and returned to her plate eating happily. Sonic then turned to Sunstar "Sunstar I called your parents and told them you'll spend the night." Sunstar smiled happily "thank you mister I mean Sonic." Sonic smiled and headed up stairs making sure that a certain surprise was ready.

After a few minutes they finished dinner and headed up stairs after Sonic. "Daddy where did you go?" Lila called looking around "I'm in here." Sonic called from the guest room?. Lila looked to Sunstar who just shrugged not really knowing what he was doing either. Lila reached up and turned the door job opening the door. She squealed with delight. The room was filled with furniture even a bed and the walls were painted Lila's favorite colors. Sonic stood in the middle of the room smiling "I thought you could use your own room." Sonic said

Lila couldn't restrain herself from running up to Sonic and tackling him with a hug. The two fell to the ground wrapped in an embrace. Sonic laughed and pointed to the ceiling making Lila let go and look. The ceiling was colored a midnight blue and decorated with thousands of silver stars. Lila gasped with delight and amazement as they stood up. Sonic nudged her gently making her looks towards him. He handed her a paint brush and pointed to a blank wall. "I wanted you to paint something." Sonic said Lila smiled and studied the cans of paint that sat next to it.

"Alright I need some privacy." Lila said hurriedly shoving Sonic towards the door "I'm going I'm going." Sonic laughed as he and Sunstar exited the room closing the door behind them. Lila's really something isn't she?" Sunstar asked Sonic smiled "she sure is." He said heading down stairs to wait. After about an hour "Lila poked her head out "okay I'm ready." She called startling Sonic and Sunstar from their little nap. The two yawned as they climbed the stairs and entered the room. Sonic almost wanted to cry, Lila had painted a very detailed of them both hugging and the words 'i love my daddy ' written on the side in fancy letters.

Sonic smiled and gave Lila another hug only to stop short when blue paint was smeared on to his gloves. "Well I think its bath time." He said a slight edge in his voice. Lila nodded and quickly picked out her pajamas from her new dresser then headed of to the bathroom Sonic following. He turned it on for her testing it quickly to make sure it's not to hot. "There you go now ill just wait down stairs." Sonic said his muzzle turning red. She could also see he was trembling a little as he hurriedly walked out the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Is something wrong?" Sunstar asked confused Lila nodded "my daddy's afraid of water he says he's hydra, hydrapha, hy-dro-pho-bic." Lila said finally pronouncing the word right as she got undressed folding her blouse and placing it on the sink. Sunstar felt a little sorry for the blue hedgehog "I wish we could help him." She said as Lila hopped into the tub "I wish we could too." Lila agreed.

The two talked as Lila cleaned herself off and got dressed into her pajamas. Lila pulled the plug and let the water run down the drain, then headed down stairs Sunstar following. They almost froze when Sonic screamed in pain followed by a loud crash "AWW SHIT!" He screamed. Without a second thought they both ran down and into the kitchen finding the blue hedgehog clenching his wrist his face twisted in pain. There was blood soaking his glove and dripping to the floor where broken glass pieces littered the ground. "Sorry guys." Sonic said stepping away from the glass "I dropped a bowl and a glass shard cut me when I tried to pick it up." Sunstar carefully stepped towards the blue hedgehog keeping well away from the scattered glass.

Sonic slowly sank to the floor into a sitting position "daddy are you okay?" Lila asked Sonic slowly nodded his head clenching his teeth in pain. Sunstar moved his hand away with a paw uncovering the wound and releasing fountain of blood. "Ouch that glass cut really deep." Sunstar said covering it with both her paws "it's okay though I can fix it." She said and within seconds her paws were lit up in flames. Sonic almost panicked, but seeing Sunstar's calm face only made him confused. Sunstar took her paws off revealing nothing but his peach fur and a tiny white line that was also disappearing.

"How did you do that?" Lila and Sonic both asked. Sunstar shrugged "I was born with healing abilities I guess." She answered. Sonic smiled and shook his head "well thanks and I think that's enough surprises for one day." Sonic said noticing Lila yawn in the background. "Come on you two off to bed." He said they winged a little as Sonic ushered them upstairs but soon gave up as their bodies took over. Sunstar curled up on the blanket nest Sonic had made and covered her body with her tails while Sonic tucked Lila in. "Good night Lila." Sonic said rubbing her head Lila smiled and yawned "goodnight daddy...I love you." Sonic smiled kissing the white hedgehog on her forehead "love you too." He said slowly standing up and quietly walking out.

He then turned off the light and quietly closed the door. He had never felt so good and so well happy. Sonic yawned himself scratching his symbol on his belly. He headed downstairs and turned off all the nightstand went back up and got into bed himself. As he played there thinking the more heart warmed he felt happy to know that he was doing a great job with this no his kid. And with those thoughts in his head Sonic soon drifted off to sleep.

XXX

The next morning Sonic woke up early. He yawned and stretched slowly descending down the stairs. Just as he was getting ready to make breakfast there was a knock at the door. "Who else could be up at this hour?" Sonic asked as he opened the door. "Shadow... what brings you here?" Sonic asked his black and red friend he had forgotten that Shadow is usually always up a this hour. Shadow scoffed "nothing a faker like you would find interesting." He said in his usual dark voice. Sonic smirked and leaned against the door frame. "Well then what ARE you doing here." He asked Shadow smirked "nothing just wanted to come by." Sonic shook his head. Shadow was known to just pop up and stand there. "Well since your here why don't you do me a little favor." Sonic said and darted to his room. Shadow rolled his eyes and let himself in closing the door behind him.

Just as he was getting comfortable a couple of playmates came running down the stairs accidentally colliding with the black and red hedgehog. Shadow let out a startled scream followed by a thud as they fell to the ground in a ball of quills, wings, and tails. Sonic came back down the stairs carrying some tickets but was caught off guard as he looked at the struggling group. Sonic chuckled a little then covered his mouth to try and muffle them "Sunstar, Lila what are you two doing up this early." Sonic asked still stifling chuckles. "Sorry we couldn't help our selves." Sunstar said untangling herself from the ball and sitting on the couch.

Lila hopped after her and they started there little game of rough housing again. Sonic shook his head "alright alright before you start playing I want you clean your selves up and get dressed okay." Sonic said "okay." They both said and headed back up stairs making plenty of noise along the way. Sonic kneeled down to Shadow who was still in shock as he layed on the floor "what just happened?" He asked in a daze Sonic sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head "sorry about that I'm uhh babysitting them for a little while." Sonic lied as he helped the hedgehog stand up. "Hmph well at least you can control them better." Shadow said dusting himself off now it was Sonic's turn to role his eyes "aww Shadow there just kids let them have a little fun." Shadow gave him a side glance "what would you know about taking care of kids." He asked suspiciously only to recoil as Sonic's eyes flashed red in warning. "More then you that's for sure, but I'm not in the mood for fighting right now Shadow so stop being mean." Sonic said Shadow shrugged "what can I say i'm just a dark person." Shadow replied.

"Anyway I wanted you to give these to Tails and the others there's one for you too." Sonic said handing Shadow the tickets. "What are these for." Shadow asked Sonic smirked "there tickets silly." Sonic said in a childish voice "I'm going to play in a concert tomorrow so they gave me free tickets for everyone to come." Shadow nodded and took them "oh that reminds me why I came." Shadow said and fished a sheet of paper from his quills "Tails wanted you to solve this equation for him." Shadow said Sonic took the paper and studied it scratching his head and groaning "man Tails knows I'm not good at math." He said Shadow shrugged " I don't know well I've done my part see ya later faker." Shadow said and left closing the door behind him.

As soon as he left Sunstar and Lila once again came thumping down the stairs. Lila was this time shedding her striped white green and blue blouse with yellow flats. Sonic smiled "alright you two what do you say we eat breakfast then you can come with me to do some things?" Sonic asked the two lit up at the idea "yes please." They both said running off to the table Sonic laughed and walked after them. He made them pancakes since it was the perfect breakfast for kids and adults alike. Lila and Sunstar wasted no time in eating as they hurriedly scarfed it down "hey take it easy or you'll both get stomach aches." Sonic said laughing a little, they slowed down slightly but still finished them in under five minutes.

Sonic then cleaned off the table and headed out side with Lila and Sunstar following close behind. "So where are going to first daddy?" Lila asked curiously as she swung both their hands together. Sonic smiled "well first I'm taking you to the doctor." Lila looked at him puzzled "but daddy I'm not sick." She said Sonic laughed "oh I know that it's just a check up." He explained "oh okay." Lila said then had an idea " than maybe Scarlet should have one too." Lila said looking up at Sonic. He looked back at her this time he was puzzled "now who's Scarlet?" He asked raising an eye ridge "SCREEE!" Lila screeched. Sonic cringed a little due to his heightened hearing, but was very surprised when the red falcon landed on her shoulder.

Lila smirked and giggled pointing to the bird "this is Scarlet." Sonic was at a lost for words. "Well then uhh." He stuttered. "Well Scarlet is wild Lila so she doesn't need a doctor." Sonic said "oh well sorry to disturb you Scarlet." Lila said apologizing to the bird. Scarlet tipped her head and with a loud screech flew away. Sonic stared after still amazed at how easily Lila had called it "yeah I was amazed too." Sunstar said walking by them and into the waiting room of the hospital.

They waited for at least ten minutes for their names to be called and while holding Lila's hand they made their way to the doctor's office. "Well if it isn't Sonic the hedgehog." The racoon greeted as they walked in "I do hope you not coming in for another injury." Sonic laughed "no just a plain old check up for little Lila here." Sonic said rubbing Lila's head ruffling her quills. "Hey." Lila said moving Sonic's hand and straightening her quills. Dr. Wilson laughed "aww such a nice little one you have there." He said picking her up under her arms " up see daisy." He said as he lifted her onto the table "okay I want you to open your mouth and say aww." He said. Lila laughed and opened her mouth letting her tongue be pushed down by the popsicle stick.

"Well throat looks healthy and those teeth are looking good." He said smiling and removing the stick from her mouth. He continued with the usual doctors test like listening to her heart lungs and making sure her reflexes were okay. Lila really liked the rubber hammer especially when it made her leg kick. then wrote everything down on a chart and smiled. "Well she's in perfect health nothing out of ordinary and no illnesses." Lila cheered and hopped of the table standing beside her friend.

The racoon doctor then noticed Sunstar peaking from behind Sonic. He smiled at her "want to sit on the table too." He asked Sunstar looked at the table then nodded her head. patted on the same spot Lila sat as Sunstar jumped and turned around to face him. She sat down. The racoon was very intrigued by her wings and Tails. "Alright can you spread your wing nice and wide for me?" He asked kindly. Sunstar smiled and spread her right wing out, it was so long the top touched the wall. then took some measurements and asked her to flap it. Sunstar gently moved it up and down making a small breeze stir the paper on Dr. Wilson's clip board.

"Well that is one strong wing you have there." He said with a smile. Sunstar giggled now she knew how Lila felt. "Okay now let's see those tails." The racoon said. Sonic watched carefully on this one his eyes turning into protective slits yet staying green as he crossed his arms. Sunstar however was smart so she didn't turn around instead she stared where she was and spread them out like a fan or peacock. then studied how each tails moved and measured them as well. He then checked of his clipboard.

"Well looks like your all set." He said smiling Sonic allowed his pupils to relax as he smiled taking Lila by the hand. "Thanks ." Sonic said turning to leave Sunstar following the racoon stopped them however "uh wait a minute there Sonic." He said halting the blue hedgehog. "It says here that your past due for your shots." Sonic wanted to faint right there on the spot. He hated needles and he did everything g in his power to avoid them,but it looks like they just built up on him and came back to bite him in the ass.

"Darn it." Sonic cursed under his breath while Lila and Sunstar giggled at how scared he was. Dr. Wilson smirked "nurse would you please get me all the shots for Sonic the hedgehog." He asked the nurse, who was walking past at the time, went over to the next room and soon came back with six very large needles. Sonic cringed wanting to make a break for it, but it looked like they were prepared when two huge tigers appeared at either side of him and grabbed his arms. Sonic struggled kicking and hissing he really did not want any of those shots, but it was no use. They pinned him on the table, which was pretty cold, and lifted his tail making him stand on his hind legs. He looked like a cat in a stretching in this position.

Sonic's muzzle and ear tips started to turn rosy red as the racoon prepared one of the six needles. Lila and Sunstar couldn't help but giggle at Sonic's embarrassment as he sat there pouting and waiting for the first shot. "Dont worry this won't hurt a bit." Dr. Wilson said rubbing an alcohol wipe on Sonic's thigh where he was going to insert the needle. Sonic braced himself tensing his leg muscle so it wouldn't hurt as much "now Sonic I need you to relax other wise I'll give the shot wrong and it will hurt really bad." The racoon said Sonic looked towards him as far as his eyes would allow "how can I relax when I'm about to get stabbed with something I don't like?" Sonic asked his embarrassment becoming overwhelming."Alright then have it your way." He said and without warning thrust the needle into Sonic's vulnerable leg. Sonic froze his hole face turning a deep tomato red like something from Tom and Jerry before letting out a pained cry. "YEEEEOWWWW!"

XXX

Sonic slowly made his way home. Slightly limping as he held Lila's hand. Sunstar had flown ahead wanting to be in the sky for the rest of the day. Sonic winced on every step rubbing his sore thigh "that was too many shots in the same exact spot for one's leg." Sonic commented Lila giggled "it's okay daddy it will go away soon." She said making the blue hedgehog smile. Soon they made it home Sunstar waiting for them on the porch. She smiled and walked up to Lila holding out a flower with one of her tails. "Check it out there was a hole meadow full of these and I couldn't resist getting one for my best friend." Sunstar said Lila smiled and took the flower out to g it in her right ear just behind a lock of quills. "I love it thank you Sunstar." She said giving the fox a hug Sonic smiled at the two. And opened the door for them "you know that's a moon flower." Sonic said Lila looked at him happily "I know and it's just like your symbol too." Lila said pointing to his tummy.

Sonic smirked "not just yet." He said kneeling down he took it from Lila's ear and touched it with his claw. Instantly white lines formed on its petals and on its short stem. Sonic put it back on Lila and smiled as it wrapped itself tightly but gently to her ear "now it will be a part of you forever and always protect you." He said smiling. Lila smiled and gave him a bear hug. Sonic hugged back then gently nudged her too the stairs "now go get ready for bed we have a big day tomorrow." He said Lila nodded and hurried up stairs to get her pajamas on leaving Sunstar to sit down with the blue blur.

As soon as they got comfortable on the couch Lila came running back down stairs wearing her polka dotted pajamas. Sunstar smiled and started to laugh "you look like confetti." She said pointing at her blouse with a paw. Lila looked at herself and started to laugh to "well at least I'm always a party." She said happily. Just then a knock at the door. Sonic yawned and got up to answer it still limping from all those shots. He was happy to see Sunstar's parents at the door and not Tails other wise he would have a pretty big problem on his hands with Lila and Sunstar standing right beside him. The red fox on the right dipped her head it was strange because they both had had wings but they didn't have nine tails "hello ." She greeted dipping her head Sonic waved back the cream fox on the right then spoke "we've come to pick up Sunstar please." He said politely. Sonic smiled and turned to Sunstar who had scooted behind him and walked off. "Come on Sunstar there here to pick you up." He said giving her a comforting smile. Sunstar turned to Lila and smiled, but Lila only glanced at her before putting her head down. Sunstar sat in front of her and touched the flower with her paw. It slowly changed from white to orange the middle lightning up in eternal blue flame. Lila gasped with delight and looked at Sunstar "so you won't forget me." She said smiling Lila gave her a hug "I'm never going to forget you." She said Sunstar hugged her back then trotted over to her parents.

"Come on dear hop on my back and I'll fly you home." Her mom said after giving her a hug, but Sunstar shook her head no. Her mom was surprised "when you have wings you have to fly right?" Sunstar asked taking off into the sky laughing. Her mom and dad stared after her in amazement and happiness as she dove and twirled in the sky cheering. Her mom smiled and her dad flew off to join her. "You taught her to fly." She asked Sonic shook her head "no actually it was my daughter Lila who helped her." He said moving over so Lila could see.

Sunstar's mom met her eyes as she smiled. "Thank you soo much little one." She said shaking Lila's hand Lila smiled "thanks to you Sunstar has her confidence and she can fly." Lila blushed "it was nothing really, but she can come over sometime right." Lila asked hopefully the red fox nodded "of course she can just give us a call when you want her over." She said turning to take off "oh I'm sorry my name is Roseta and my husband up there is Ben." She said Lila nodded remembering the names and Sonic waved "have a safe flight you guys." He said happily Rosetta dipped her head and took off catching up with Sunstar and Ben as they flew off into the night sky.

Sonic closed the door and turned to Lila " I think it's time we turn in what do you say?" Sonic asked Lila yawned and held his hand "I think that would be great." She said as they walked up stairs. Sonic tucked her in making sure she was comfortable "it's a little chili tonight so I'll give you an extra blanket." Sonic said pulling out a baby blue blanket to go on top of Lila's yellow one. She smiled as he placed I on her the flower in her quills pulsed white just like Sonic's symbol as it glowed with each heart beat. Its blue fire center was now dimmed a little since she was tired. "Good night daddy." She said smiling Sonic smiled back and kissed her forehead. Quietly he walked out the room and closed the door gently behind him. After making sure his stuff was ready for tomorrow he climbed into bed and soon fell into a very peaceful sleep.

 **Sunstar789: aww that was just to precious**

 **Sonic: *blushes* why did you have to make me do that**

 **Sunstar789: because your a dad and that's what dad's do**

 **Tails: well guys hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Amy: remember to review fav and follow**

 **Knuckles: and we'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Naela: goodbye**

 **Remona: and have a lovely day**


End file.
